Bring Me to Life
by Aeroshi
Summary: Nightmares are sometimes just memories in disguise. When Hiei wakes up from a nightmare he reflects on some of the Reikai Tentei and what he thinks about them. But then what happens when Yukina finds him in the rain? (Better then it sounds)
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Nightmares are sometimes just memories in disguise. When Hiei wakes up from a nightmare he reflects on some of the Reikai Tentei and what he thinks about them. But then what happens when Yukina finds him in the rain? (Better then it sounds)

**Bring Me to Life**

Chapter: One

By: Aeroshi

-    *    -

The cars drove by, splashing through the puddles as they drove near the park, sending the water from the street onto the grass. No one seemed to be outside except for a man and a woman who were huddled up together under the outside roof of a restroom.

But oblivious to everyone driving, and even the couple, was another sleeping on the branch of a tree near the center of the city park. Their eyes were closed but moving, as if having a dream, or a nightmare.

The rain started to fall from the sky with more force, breaking its way through the thick foliage, and finally hitting the ground after travelling over the many leaves. A single drop landed on the highest leaf, and dripped down the branch. It continued its journey down the branch, and hung above the figure sleeping in the tree. It dangled there until another drop collided with it, and it fell down onto the persons face.

The eyes of the figure quickly snapped open and they looked around their surroundings. Still seeing that they were where they had fallen asleep they let out a barley audible sigh. It fell from their lips as they whipped the raindrop off their cheek as it trailed down their face.

Sitting up they looked around again, making sure they were fully awake and not asleep anymore. Their mind raced with thoughts of the dream, but all wound be forgotten later in the morning. "Why does this memory continue to haunt me? I can't even get peace while I'm asleep anymore."

The words fell from their tongue with such venom. Pure hate towards whatever they had dreamed about. But the look in their eyes seemed to show a little more emotion then they wanted to. They showed longing, unknowingness, and; fear.

For once in his life, he felt afraid. He didn't know why, but he truly felt afraid. It was probably just the adrenaline racing through his veins from the dream, but it usually was gone by now. Shaking his head, the black-haired demon jumped from the branch, landing on the water-soaked ground below.

Quickly regaining his balance he ran, he ran as fast as he could muster. He ran out of the small park and across the road. He continued until he reached a rooftop, that's when he paused.

The water on the rooftop all seemed to collect in the middle. He slowly walked over to it and watched the water droplets as they rained into the puddle, creating little circles where they hit. The circles collided with each other, causing one of the two that collided to break and only be able to survive a second more and drift a little further before disappearing.

"Just like life;" Hiei muttered, watching the rings in the puddle. "When someone is born; someone must die." He sighed and closed his eyes as thunder began to rumble in the sky. "But some of us continue on, even once we're hit numerous times, but the wound still stays."

He turned away, but stopped once he heard a whisper. He listened closely, and finally came to the conclusion it was probably just the wind playing tricks with his ears. As he continued to walk though, he heard it again. He jerked his head over to the puddle and looked in, to see his reflection staring back at him, but nothing other then that.

Walking closer to the puddle he continued to stare at his reflection. Crimson eyes looked over his counterpart. He slowly sank down to his knees, now kneeling on the rooftop. He dipped his hand in the water and shivered. His body was not use to the extreme coldness of an early-years rain.

He slowly dipped his other hand into the freezing water and rubbed them together; making the mud that had dirtied them from when he was running disappeared. He cupped his hands together, capturing some of the water and splashed it onto his face, cleaning the mud off. A shiver from the cold ran down his spine and he stood up, drying his face on his cloak he then walked to the edge of the building.

A vast sea of glass, metal, dwellings, and lights lay before him. His eyes roamed over the seemingly endless areas of the city. He looked out at one section and saw a single two-story house. That was where Kurama was living with his ningen mother. He had known Kurama the longest out of anyone in the Reikai Tentei. He wouldn't consider him a friend, just a close acquaintance, nothing more then that. But maybe he was a friend, just not in Hiei's eyes, for he knew Kurama would never repeat anything he told to him, he wasn't the kind of person that would do that, but…his eyes roamed over to another house not far off.

Kuwabara's house. Now he would never trust him, the idiot could barley stand up to the kid with the tops in the Dark Tournament, what was that kids' name again? Ranko? It doesn't matter whatever it was. Kazuma was just a brainless buffoon in his eyes. He never would be able to see what his sister did in the oaf; he wasn't even good looking to say it nicely. Hiei hit his head. "Stupid ningen feelings again." Looking at the house for another glance he saw a light flickering through a window. His guess was that Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, was up watching television. She didn't usually talk much but when she did she was usually sarcastic, much like him. He could put up with her, of course he never talked to her, but she must be better then Kazuma, correct?

His eyes ventured over to a tall apartment building. Yusuke Urameshi's house. Yes, that's where he lived with his mother who always seemed to be drunk; he couldn't understand why someone would enjoy drinking that liquid. It smelled so foul and made you look like you couldn't walk properly. But besides his mother, Yusuke was one of the people he could tolerate, at least he knew when to keep his mouth shut most of the time, and he had a brain in his head. Yet there was always something strange about him that Hiei couldn't quite put his finger on, something; different then most ningens.

He looked at the apartment next-door to Yusuke's. That's where the girl he always hung around with lived. What was her name again; Keiko? Yeah, that was it. She's the one he always made Boton tell that he couldn't meet her when they planned to go places. Why even say you're going in the first place if you know you're not going to show up? It would sure save that ferry-girl a lot of work; she wouldn't have to run off to tell her as often. Better her then himself though. Besides, he would just refuse. He didn't want that harpy screeching at him like she always did to Yusuke.

Speaking of which, he hadn't heard for Boton or the toddler for a while. Not that he missed them or anything, hell he never really missed anyone. It was just, more peaceful then it use to be, he couldn't stand the toddlers' nor the ferry-girls' voice. They made him feel like his ears were bleeding, whenever he heard them. It's probably just because he is a demon, most demons' seem to have a more acute hearing then ningens, that's probably why Kurama usually looks away when their speaking, smart fox.

Looking over the buildings and up the large grassy hill, he spotted the large temple where Genkai lived. That hag had no respect or pity for her student, that's what he liked about her. She sometimes seemed more like a demon then even Kurama did, and that's a compliment. He had a trainer just like her at one point. He met him while he was in the Makai, then one day he just died and never saw him again, that's when he met Kurama.

He looked away at the other buildings, but soon something caught his eye and he looked back to the temple. In the window, there was a dim light flickering. He tried to look closer to see what it was but was unable to see anymore through the fog that seemed to have just risen up onto the hill.

He jumped down onto the fire escape of the building and continued down the steps until his feet hit the wet pavement. He then started to walk towards the temple, but soon enough quickened his pace to a run as he got closer.

The branches of the trees, which made up the forest around the temple, seemed to reach out in front of him to block his path. He ducked under most, but jumped over a few that were to low. He continued to run until he reached the window. He then climbed a tree a cherry tree, which shaded the window from the sun in the morning, and looked inside.

Inside, kneeling on a prayer mat was an aqua-green haired girl. She kneeled on the mat with her eyes closed and her small hands folded on her thighs. She quietly mumbled something in which he could not hear over the sound of the rain that ricocheted off the roof of the temple. Maybe she wasn't even saying anything but instead was just mouthing the words out to herself. Probably not though, he could feel the vibrations in the air, she was most likely just saying something extremely quietly.

He shifted his weight on the thin branch slightly, causing the small branch to move a little. The water that was on the leaves of it splashed off, and made a loud spluttering noise as they hit the ground all at once.

The girl opened her crimson eyes and looked over to the window, not seeing anything she walked over closer and opened the glass panels.

Hiei held his breath; he didn't know what to do. How would he explain that he was sitting near her window?

Immediately a picture of Kuwabara falling out of a tree into the mud came to mind, then he saw Yukina walking over to him and asking if he was ok, and why he was outside her window at this time of night. "I was just checking on you to see if you were; or wanted to; marry me!"

Hiei quickly erased the thought from his mind. He heard Kuwabara talking about that 'marriage' thing to Yusuke a lot lately. He kept saying how he was going to ask Yukina to marry him right after he graduated. Hiei didn't understand, nor want to understand these ningen customs, so he chose not to. Anyways, knowing Kuwabara it was probably something stupid, but then again, maybe it wasn't.

He snickered at the thought of Kuwabara graduating, how could he graduate? A brainless oaf like him probably couldn't even find a way out of a wet paper bag. He mental hit himself again. "Stupid ningen sayings."

Yukina looked up at the branch that Hiei was sitting on. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and for her to see him, because of his attire which was always black. "Hiei-san? Is that you?"

He had been caught. How could he be so stupid and forget she was there when he talked out loud? Why did he have to be here right now? He didn't like being seen by her. That meant talking, and more pain from having to lie to her when she asked if he found her brother in the Makai yet. He would rather just watch her from afar, just to make sure nothing bad happened to her. He would rather not be noticed.

"Hn." He leaped down from the branch to the ground. She looked at him and gasped.

"Oh, your soaking wet Hiei-san! Come inside before you catch a cold. I'll meet you at the front door." With that said she quickly ran off out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He sighed. What had he gotten himself into this time? Now she was worried, and it was about him of all people! He could always just not go to the front door and if she asked another day he could just deny that he had even been there. But he couldn't do that, he was already lying to her enough as it was, and more lying would just make him feel worse.

He walked to the front of the temple where she was already standing with some towels in hand. She gestured for him to go inside, which he did.

She shut the door behind him. "You can dry off in my room while I go get you something to change into until your clothes are dry. Once you change out of them just put them outside the door and I'll hang them up to dry." With that said, she handed him the towels and then went off to find something for Hiei to wear.

This was going to be a long night, or morning, for Hiei.

End Note: Chapter one is done. I was going to make it longer but I have a doctor's appointment in a few minutes. Please review! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. This is my first fic so it's not that great I know, but I tried. And at some parts in fics when Hiei is the main character it's had to keep him in character, so he might be OOC, sorry if he is. I tried to keep him IC as much as I could. Hope you enjoyed it!

-Aeroshi-


	2. Important Notice

**July 29, 2003******

Im sorry to say, but this fanfiction is going to be put on hold for a number of weeks. The reason for this is that I am working on a new fanfic that I want to come out very well and I would rather not work on too many others while I work on that one, so this will be one of the ones that I will throw in the shelf and let it get dusty for a while.

It will probably be back up with chapters coming around August 20th, 2003. If I descide on an earlyier time then that, it will be up sooner, so keep your eyes opened. I hope see you all around August 20th.

-Aeroshi-


End file.
